Runaway
by Ancientgreece101
Summary: Diana Black daughter of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black. Sister of Cathy and Luke Black. Granddaughter of Bella and Edward Cullen. Ect. Diana has felt that she is only known by her family, not having her own identity. But when she disappears her family does notice and when the Volturi finds out what will happen? Who will find her first?
1. Chapter 1 -Vegas Lights-

I sneak into my room. I look at the blue clock on my wall, it's well past my midnight curfew. Almost morning. I mentally curse and make my way to the closet to pick out morning clothes to act as if I had just gotten up to take a morning shower. The lights clicked on. "Shit." I turn on my heel and I'm faced with my grandmother, Bella. "what are you doing?" She says lifting an eyebrow. not seeing the need to lie - about just getting in. I said "Look it's not what it looks like." "How so?" She questions taking a step to me. "Their was a bonfire last night" not a lie "And I went out with the pack for a while." not a lie "And it got late so I said at Seth and Leah's." lie. I was actually just getting done being out with the boys. those wolves can through a party, but of course I wasn't going to tell her that. "Diana..." Bella sighed "Bella..." I mimicked. "Go take a shower," she says. I nod and get my clothes by the time I turned around she was gone. I tip toed down the hall the floor creaking slightly with each step. I step into the shower mentally checking off everything that I need to do before I head to the bus station. I start to loudly hum a song about the Vegas lights. I needed to make sure every one of my family members heard this. okay,I could do this by 11. I Needed to pack a bag before everyone woke up so no one would expect anything. Okay,doable. I shut off the water and dried myself. I pulled a grey T-shirt on and black skinny jeans. I let my hair naturally dry, and walked back to my room. I packed at light speed my twin sister and baby brother still asleep. I had woken my parents with my loud humming. I heard my dad's heavy foot steps in the kitchen trying to make breakfast and then my mother's bell-like voice saying "Here,let me show you." It was moments like this that almost made me reconsider my decisions. Almost.

Once done packing, I pushed the bag into the back of my small closet and walked out of my room to the kitchen. "Morning." I say. "Good morning!" they reply in unison. I roll my eyes and grab a piece of toast and scoop up scrambled eggs on to it. my little brother Luke stumbles in. "Morning sweetheart." Mom says kissing his forehead. He grunts in response and sits where my dad has placed a plate. I put some bacon on my bread and place a new piece on top of it. I take a few bites, and then set it on a napkin. "Bye!" I say to my parents walking to the door. "Hold on." My dad says. I look for the nearest thing-it happened to be the chair - and grabbed it and said "Holding on!" Luke laughed, and my mom rolled her eyes. "Listen here, smart ass," My Dad says jokingly "I want to know where your going and when you will be back and who you are going with." I huff. "The mall. 6 o'clock. Leah." I say. Not a whole lie. I was going to the mall, just not the one in town. I finish putting on my shoes and walk out the door. I get in my car and star the engine. There is nothing I hate more than a cold car. As I waited for the car to warm up, I made my way to the main house where my other family members waited. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and played the song I was humming in the shower. It played softly through my headphones that lay around my neck. I reached the house and pulled open the door and walked toward the living room where my great grandmother Esmé awaited with my usual breakfast necessities. Suddenly aware of the burning sensation in the back of my throat, I take the Styrofoam cup that smells suspiciously like deer. I slurp it down quickly, and then ask her where everybody is. Before she can answer, my family members call from the other rooms. "Me and Rose are in here!" shouted Emmett, even though we all had superior hearing. "Here," I hear my grandparents Bella and Edward call in unison. As usual. I nod my head and toss the empty cup into the trash can.

I ran back to my house at vampire speed, and grabbed my pack from my closet. Once I got back to my car I pulled off. I got to the place I was going. The bus station. I was going to runaway... Again.


	2. Chapter 2 -Fear and Loathing-

I'm waiting anxiously for my bus to arrive. As someone opens the door i was standing next to letting in the cool spring breeze. Shivering, I pull my jacket closer to me. My headphones are in my ears, blocking me off from the rest of civilization. Blowing Smoke, is playing. I hum and sing quietly to myself .

_'Between the lunch and dinner rush Kelly caught that outbound bus for Vegas. We're all out here talking trash, making bets. Lips wrapped round our cigarettes. She always thought she was too good to be a waitress.'_

'"Bus 360 for Atlanta, Georgia!" A pleasant woman's voice snapped me out of my preoccupied state of mind. I glanced around, and saw a gloved hand gesturing in my direction, directing me to the big green and grey bus. I flash a pleasant smile, and step on to the bus. It smells of a putrid combination of period blood and vomit. I sat directly in the middle of the left row of the bus, seeing as no one would be sharing this ride with me today. I reached into my bag, and grabbed my book of Robert Frost poems. I didn't have a real a fondness for poetry, except for anything by Robert Frost.

_'so much depends_

_upon a red wheel_

_barrow glazed with rain_

_water beside the white_

_chickens.'_

I smiled at the familiarness of the poetry, then gently shut it. I sit my book nest to my backpack, then set my bag on my lap. Digging through my bag, I found my phone. I took the plastic purple case off of the phone, and took off the back of the phone. Taking the memory card out of the phone, I crushed it into minuscule pieces of dust in one swift motion. Knowing my family, they have a tracker on my phone. I don't want them following me. I quickly reassembled my phone, and slips it into the front of my backpack. Business men and children with small red balloons began entering on the bus. Students on a field trip, Grandparents going to visit out-of-town family. Yet, one man strikes me as particularly odd. He seemed to have a devilish look in his dark ominous eyes as they over all the inhabitants of the bus. His gaze lingers on the children longingly, almost as if a need was there. His clothing was ragged and old, as if he had worn them for many years. His unruly brown hair was long and overgrown past his skinny shoulders, and liver spots and wrinkles defected his face. To be honest, he just had a general creepy aura of him. He places himself next to a seemingly perfect housewife and her two children. Her housewife was glued to her phone, so she didn't see the manic grin he offered her two children. As the bus slowly inched along, I fought to urge to close my eyelids. I kept the children in my peripheral vision. I felt as if it was my duty as a decent person to keep these children in my sight, and that if I didn't, this creepy pervert of a man would hurt them. I saw him inch closer to the small girl with pigtails. I turned to face him, and stared at him with a mixture of suspicion and hatred. He looks up with a smile that instantly disappears when his eyes meet mine. His eyes are as cold as ice. My lips form a thin, yet polite smile, showing off my slightly sharper canine teeth.

The bus screeched to a halt in the bus station precisely on time. The greying mother and her two children were the first to leave. The possibly pedophilic man flashed a disappointed frown, and a light wave at the little girl, whom was crying for her Mommy. I shove my way past him, my bag sharply bumping him away from me. I wanted to put as much distance between him and the little family. He hastily followed in pursuit, attempting to find a way around me, but I sensed his movements, and I blocked him from getting to the small family. I heard his exasperated sigh as he realized he couldn't get past me. Eventually, after several minutes of this, he shoved past me. "Get out of my way. I've got things to take care of." I watched him stalk around the corner, where the family had just rounded the turn. The Mother was engrossed in holding her young son and texting at the same time. I caught up with the family just in time to see the little girl's blond head disappear behind the heavy bathroom door. I watched, horrified, as the man slowly creeped into the bathroom. I sprinted across the walkway of bus station to the bathroom, swinging open the door. I in no time I was nothing more than a blur as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and I shoved him against the wall. "Da hell d'ya think yer doin?" Her slurred his vowels, a mumbling mess. Outside the door, I could faintly make out soft humming as the little girl skipped out of the restroom. The man grunted in annoyance, then turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Your poor choices and disgusting mannerisms has cost you your life." I say without sympathy. He laughed, and straightened his back, his lanky body trying to shove my petite one. I clasp a hand over his mouth, knocking his head into the wall. I could smell the blood before I saw it.


	3. Chapter 3 -Power and Control-

I stepped out of the bathroom as casually as I could manage. No one saw me do it, so I should be safe. I shut the door, and sprinted to the nearest official looking person I could find. "The-there was a per- blood- everywhere," I stammered nervously. I clasped my sweaty palms together, i keep flicking my head to the girl's bathroom, trying to look as freaked out as possible. The official raised an eyebrow as I go on "I don't know what happened, I just walk into the bathroom and he's face down, blood all around him..." I try my best to look terrified. "I'll check it out, ma'am. You stay here, you'll be brought in for questioning," his southern drawl oddly comforted me. The police man turned on his heels, and disappeared into the bathroom. Turning around, I ran as fast as my legs could allow. With my vampiric speed, no need to rush. I felt a kind of high for being so disobedient to the wishes my parents' had for me. "Humans are friends, not food". Bullshit. If I'm only hurting the evil ones, that can't be all bad. "All board bus 720 to Denver, Colorado!"

I rush to the big red bus that's already idling passengers. I hoist my bag over my shoulder, and bump an unfriendly looking woman out of the line. "Oh my gosh, get out of my way," she flips her fake looking blond hair over her shoulder, and pressed her ear to her phone. "Yeah Danny, I got away from him. Really, we need to tell him. I can't keep pretending to love him and all," she chatted on the phone. I rolled my eyes, and stepped on the wobbly steps of the bus. I took a seat in the middle, and gingerly set my bag in the compartment overhead. The blond girl taps a red fingernail to her acne infested face , and takes a seat behind me. She throws a zebra print bag into the compartment above me, knocking my black bag to the floor. i look at her as she sits down over dramatically and continues her conversation. "So, yeah I can like, ya know go through with that." i tune out her maddening voice. and set my bag in the seat next to me thus eliminating any chance of human interaction. As the last few passenger boarded the bus, a little boy looked at me at stated to cry. "Mom! mom!" He pulled on his mothers grey skirt until she picked him up. I pulled out my now useless phone and switch on the camera. I wanted to gasp but controlled my self. my eyes were - instead of their normal green color were a vibrant red. I widened my now demonic eyes and put my head down. The sun was setting so I let my self sleep.i don't need to sleep but it calms me down.

The bus screeched to a halt at the rest station. "Alright," the driver said loudly waking the children in the front row. "There are beds inside if your interested. Food,Drinks,Whatnot. We departed at ten o'clock sharp. you get left behind, it's your fault." He turned and started off the bus. "No refunds!" He shouted as we gathered our things. I pulled my bag on and started to the rest station. I kept my eyes to the concrete ground as I walked. I was blasted with cold air as I stepped into the lobby of the 'rest station'. "How can I help you, sexy?" A Boston accent of a man called out to me. My eyes flickered up to him irritably. He flinches instinctively, and I know it's from the unnatural red hue of my eyes. "What.. can I do for you, miss?" He stepped back hastily, almost as if he was pushed. "I want to rent a room, or whatever you call it. How do I do... that?" A pissed off smile materialized on my lips. "T-that'll be thirty-six dollars," he stuttered nervously. I tossed the cold money on the table. "Room 54B." He sighed, relieved to be away from me. I shrugged sarcastically, my back to the man "How the hell am I supposed to get in?" "Sorry, sorry," He murmured, throwing a key in my direction. I shot my hand up, and caught it effortlessly.

I walked through the unbelievably small doorway, and shut the door. I locked it immediately, and closed all the curtains. I spilled the contents of my bag onto the tiny bed. All of the non essentials had to go, now. They take up way too much room. If you had blinked whilst I was doing this, you'd have missed it. I took my phone apart, and examined the pieces for any suspicious items. I reassembled it with ease, and deleted my account from the Cullens. It's best they have no traces of me in the slightest. I signed myself up for a 30 day trial on my phone, deciding to use my phone only when necessary. Now that I'm a nomad, I only use what I need and I only need what I use. I piled the travel essentials from the hotel into my bag. I saw the lock where maid's keep the things to restock in the room out of the corner of my eye. I take a hair pick out of my hair, and quickly unlock the lock. I stuff the fluffy blanket into my bag, then quickly scan the items I already had. A beaten up pair of toms that had obviously seen better days. Two thousand dollars or more in cash, I couldn't tell. Plane tickets to anywhere in the world, non expiring. It's a good thing the Cullen's never check something as trivial as their banking account, or they would've found out about my leave a lot sooner. Three pairs of jeans, including the ones I have on. Two pure black tank tops, and a grey tank top I had under my shirt. The brown leather jacket I was sporting over my shirt. My book of Robert Frost poems, The Merchant of Venice, and a battered copy of Macbeth, courtesy of my grandmother. I took an extra moment examining the old Macbeth book. Feeling the rough paper exterior of the book just brought back all the memories of my sister. I flipped through the book, and saw the light handwriting of my sister. Next to it was the dark, bold handwriting of Seth, her imprintee.

**Come on, sweetie. It'll be fun!**

_I told you Seth, I don't want to go. It'd be impractical to have all of the pack at the bonfire. We need one to keep guard._

**We'd all miss you. Me mostly.**

_That's sweet and all, but I'm becoming the alpha. It's my responsibility to keep everyone safe. I don't have time for fun right now._

**Sarah Lillian, you're going to that bonfire whether you want to or not. I'll take watch so you don't have to, okay?**

_Okay... Thanks Seth_.

**I Love you**.

I slightly gag, then flip the page. The spilled coffee is all that I need to see I threw the book across the room. "Stupid Sarah!" I whisper. I turn and push the other item down into my bag. I walk over to the book and slowly and whisper to it "Sorry." By the time I get all the things back into my bag, head to the bus.


	4. Chapter 4 -Game Over-

Everyone's eyes were red and crusted from lack of sleep. As soon as the majority of the people hit the bus seats, they were out like a light. Not the girl behind me though. She thought it necessary to call her boyfriend... again. On the bus. REALLY loudly. It was also of the utmost importance that the rest of us hear her talk. All day. About everything.

"Oh, my lord! Joshie," she squealed. for to 1 millionth time. I decided that enough was enough. Most of the passenger were either asleep or glued to their phones, so I flashed to the girl, snatched her phone, and crushed it into to dust in milliseconds. She didn't notice at first, but when she did, a riot ensued. "OH MY GOSH WHO TOOK MY PHONE?!" She screeched at a high decibel. All sleeping passengers woke with a start, and the awake ones snapped their heads up in irritation. The girl jumped up from her seat, and frantically dug through the bag of nearby families. "Ma'am, please sit down while the bus is in motion!" The bus driver shouted over the noise. "I WAS TALKING TO MY BOYFRIEND YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND I LOVE HIM." I've never heard someone speak so high and so loud. I stood up, and faced her head on. "You know, some people are actually trying to fucking go somewhere. It'd be very helpful if you sat the shit down." Her red lips formed a shocked O, and she looked prepared to retaliate. "Sit down!" Someone behind her pulled her bag down, which made her fall. I heard relieved sighs and "Thank God," under many peoples breath.

We arrived in Denver in the morning. i stalked my way off the bus and down the road to the gas station. i missed the taste of my grand mother's pasta . i pulled a coke-a-cola off the shelf and dropped a five in the cashier's hand. "Where's the nearest hotel?" I asked him, finally making eye contact with me. He answered normally. "97th street, the Fields." He handed me my change and i left pocketing the change and starting the walk.

"Room for one." I said, concierge gave me 'the once over' and said, "How many nights?" I held up my index finger and dug to the bottom of my bag for the cash. "Okay miss." He pressed a few keys of the key on the computer and handed me the key. I was about to pull my money out when he said "You pay at check out." I smiled, and took the key from him. I then walked to the elevator and looked at the key. level 9 room 7. I press the silver 9 on the in the elevator and waited as it slowly chugged up. I was far enough that I could risk to stretch my legs. The elevator halted and creaked open. I went in to the bathroom, sucking down the last few drops of the soda. I looked in the mirror. My eyes had changed into this unnatural state between green and red. I looked in the front pocket of my bag, where the blue, brown, and yellow contacts lie. The yellow ones laid over my red eyes dissolve very quickly, but make a nice shade of orange. I splash water on my face, and turn. My shirt inches up slightly as my back touches the cool stone that encases the sink.

After I change into a different pair of jeans and a tank top, I decide it's best to get out of this cramped hotel room. It was starting to get to my head, making me see things. I quickly grab my black bag, and hoist it over my shoulder. I shut the door, and lock it with expertise. Time to see what nomads call fun in this town.

After I exited the hotel, I glanced around the area. A luminous moon hung over the darkened sky, which framed the people outside eerily. In my peripheral vision, I saw a group of teenagers huddled around something. I focused my hypersensitive eyes on them, and saw they were passing around a plastic bag filled with a drug I could smell from here. kids' eyes looked red, and most of them were either laughing their asses off or stumbling across the pavement. I saw an older boy whom was completely sober just passing the stuff around. Taking a deep breath, I made my way over to them. "You have the stuff?" I giggled in a bubbly voice once I reached them. The older boy eyed me suspiciously, and gave me a quick check out. "Yeah, what's it to you?" His voice was deep and scratchy. "I need to talk to you, my cousin Michael wants some," I spoke, praying that he knew someone named Michael. "Okay, alright." He shoved his way past a girl whom was claiming to 'hear colors', and followed me down the street. Once we were out of sight, I grabbed the collar of his shirt. He smelled of axe cologne and weed. "What the hell, man?!" He yelled defiantly as I dragged him to a more private section of the street. "You think it's funny? Messing up those kids like that?" Fury seethed from my voice. "If it pays the bills," the boy said in a smart ass tone. Once we were in a secluded area, I shoved him against the wall of a old abandoned house. I quickly clasped my palm over his mouth, and deliver a quick blow to his stomach. I felt him go limp under me, and he was unconscious in seconds.

"Where am I?" The boy murmured as he shook his head dizzily. We were now within the abandoned house, and I decided to have a little fun. Not sexually, you dirty perverts. I flicked on a bright light overhead, and flashed a creepy smile. i pulled off his hoodie and used the sleeves tie him to the bottom of the rotting bed post. "what are you doing?" he yelled. i crouched in front of him, "Shh.." I say. "But, then again... it's not like anyone." I look him in the eyes." can hear you." I see the sheer terror cross his face. "You are insane!" He says to me. I laughed, stood, and walked to the wall opposite of him and leaned against it."No, not at all. I'm a vampire." I say, letting the full effect of the name take affect. The boy laughs. "You really expect me to believe that,psychopath?" He spat on my shoes. I flash over him, shrink slowly to his level, and whisper "I'm a high functioning sociopath. do your research." I laugh internally. I always wanted to use that quote. and with that last word I took his wrist in my hand and bite. My mother told me that when she stopped growing she developed venom, and that I might when I got done growing. but i had never know since all we hunted was animals. Yet, the pale boy's screams of agony told me that I was more like my mother than my father. I stopped as he started to flail about. I watched him for a moment before switching to the other wrist and finishing him off. I dropped his hand and stalked around him. The lighter that I usually kept in my back pocket felt heavy and important. I walked to the rotting floor board and made a pyre. Staking the wood around him. A flicked the lighter, and I took flame on his drug soiled jacket. I ran out of the house quickly.

Once I was a nice, safe distance from the house, I gagged. That kind of blood tasted funky, probably from the drugs. I flashed a grin, and turned to the other side of the street. Cars driving, people walking, nothing unusual. I walked into a local gas station, and quickly bought another lighter. Just in case. It looked as if I'd only have one victim tonight. Until I saw the girl hunched over a gentleman's car. The girl had wild black hair that was pinned up with a gleaming brown clip. She had a sweet, lovely cherub face, and eyes a strange hue of blue. Yet, her clothing and behavior degraded everything about her. She had a small pink half top on that showed an eyeful of cleavage, and her torso. Her black skirt rode up her thigh, and she was tittering in her pink stilettos. "Hey baby. How'd you like to have a little fun?" She was speaking to a old man, about mid seventies. He looked like he was about to say yes when I stepped over and tapped her shoulder. She whirled around, and flashed me a smile. "Hey baby, anything you need?" "I don't... roll like that. That's not what I'm here for. Second, what's your name?" "Destiny Faith." I nodded, then gestured to the dark alley in between a restaurant and another building. "My friend needs cheering up, and I thought you should help him." I quickly improvised. Destiny smiled, and applied another coat of bubblegum pink lipstick. "I'll take real good care of your friend. Just show me the way!" I led her to the dark alley, and turned to her. "Where's your friend?" Destiny cocked her head to one side. I responded my slamming her against a dumpster behind her, and quickly smashing her head into the corner of the dumpster. I could smell her blood, and didn't hesitate to sink my sharp teeth into her neck. Again, this blood was tainted. Too much Oxytocin levels. Spitting out the blood, I threw her body into the garbage dump, and tossed the lighter in with her. "I'm done with this town." I murmured to myself as the prostitute burned behind me. I then ran to my hotel room, packed my things, and fell asleep. It had been a long day for a serial killer in training.


	5. Chapter 5 - Accidents can happen -

I rolled over and reached for the ringing phone. "Yes?" I answer. "Hello, ma'am I would just like to inform you that your check-out time is in one hour." I nod my head and them remember that she can't see me to I answer "okay."

"Okay, have a nice day ma'am." She said way to perky for eight in the morning. I groan and pull the warm comforter off of me, the cold morning air chilling my legs. I stand and walk to the small bathroom. I turn the handle all the way to the opposite side. I take off my thin clothes and put them in my bag. I stepped under the water, a normal human would have turned it down thinking that the water was too hot for their skin,but not me. I washed my hair. Then I scrubbed my skin, three times. Whenever you touch something dirty you then take some of the dirt off of the dirty thing, thus the dirty thing make you dirty. And I had most defiantly touched a dirty human last night, I was still debating which one was worse. The druggie or the whore.

After I was done disinfecting myself I stepped out of the shower and pulled my clothes in my wet body. I use the hotel's built-in hair dryer to dry my hair. I pull it up into a ponytail, it slightly curls on the bottom. I pack my things and slowly walk to the elevator and press the ground floor button.

Once the door slide open I run at vampire speed through the lobby as out the door. I felt a little bad about skipping out on the bill but only a little. I was in the middle of town so I walked down the side-walk at a normal pace humming an old Asia song.

'It was the heat of the moment,

Telling you what my heart meant,

The heart f the moment

Shown in your eyes.'

I made it to the edge of town I ran as fast as I could. Faster than anybody in the wolf pack. Faster than any vampire. Hell, faster than a newborn. I was finally free and I was sure of my actions. No questioning family. No more "where are you going?"

"Who with?"

"Why?"

No more anything!

I jumped up, grabbed on the a tree branch. I Swung my self back and forth until a gained enough momentum to swing myself high in the sky. Landing on a tree 30 yards away. I smirk, drop to the ground and keep running. It's night before I hear the first sounds of Las Vegas. I didn't pick this town because I wanted to get drunk or have fun. I picked this place because it was the last place they would expect me to go. I made it to the iconic "welcome to Las Vegas" sign and I couldn't stop my self from smiling. I ran to the nearest hotel and checked in. "ID ma'am." I hand him the plastic card that states that I am a 22-year-old named Carly Sanders, a California native who is also and organ donor. He hands back the card and says "how will you be paying this evening?" I pull out the shiny card that I shifted all of my savings, trust fund, and most of the money I could pull out of 6 different debit and credit accounts in 3 mouths. He swipes the card and hands it back and says with a forces smile. "Thank you for staying with us at the sunshine, resort. Enjoy your stay!" I go up to my top floor room and drop off my things. I hang up my clothes and stuff others in drawers. Put all of my toiletries in the bathroom and generally make myself at home. Since for at least the next two months this will be my home.

I change into a red shirt with the words 'Bite Me' on it, dark skinny jeans and black shoes. I make my way down stairs to the lobby. Couples joined at the mouth, old people gambling away their grandchildren's inheritance, and drunken 21 year olds with 'Happy Birthday' ribbons dotted the lobby I pushed my way through the crowd to the door.

Once I was out on the side-walk I walked down the path looking for something to do. Then I heard them "Give me your money, jackass!"

I turned my head nearly making contact with the old man walking past me. I mutter a quick sorry and tip-toed my way down the alley. There stood two older looking boy maybe 31 or 32 towering over a poor younger looking boy. the younger shorter boy couldn't have been more than 19 years in age. He reeked of fear. I decided that I was thirsty enough for two, upstanding members of society. I made my way down and yelled "Leave him alone!" the two older boys turned their attention to me and chuckled. "Look, Jason," the one on the right said tapping his friend. "we got ourselves a little hero." he finished smugly. Jason pulled him hand from its resting place at his side and reveled a silver knife. "Kyle, get the boy. I'll take care of the girl." a dark smirk placed on his lips. I rushed at Jason pushing him angst the brick wall, effectually knocking him out. I let him drop to the ground. I looked at his partner, Kyle, and saw that he was holding a gun to the boy's head. "J-just leave and.. Or I'll.. I'll I'll shoot!" I laughed. the look of fear in he unknown boy's eyes had very much increased. I grabbed Kyle by the hand that was holing the boy. I bit down on the wrist that I though belonged to the mugger, but it was in fact the unknown boys. realizing my mistake I unlatched myself from him. I pushed the mugger against the wall. He landed on top of his friend with a thud. I turned my attention to the boy I had mistakenly bit. I had no clue what to do. I shook my head as if it would generate an idea. "What's your name?" I asked him."Leo," he said.

He started to flail around in pain. a small grunt escaped his lips. I was out of practice but, I had no other choice. i had to use one of my gifts on him. I made him fall into a trance like state. I pulled him up on my shoulders and started to run. I turned into the alley next to the hotel and jumped up on the fire escape. I landed on the 5th floor balcony with a soft click of my shoes. I ran inside and laid him on the bed. I watched him he still seamed in pain, but he stopped flailing about. He looked as if he wanted to lash out but he couldn't. I walked across the room and sat in the white arm-chair.

A day later I pulled him out of the trance, he didn't scream, he didn't grunt, he calmly asked "What did you do to me?" He arched his back in pain and held back a scream. I walked over to him. His breathing was raged and quick. His eyes were squeezed shut. I put a hand on his head, his temperature was over 100 degrees. "Open your eyes for me." I said. he shook his head. "Please." I whisper. He slowly opens his eyes, they are a strange shade of brown, turning red. "One more day and I'll explain everything. Just hold on one more day, okay?" Leo looked me in the eyes and nodded his head. I sat back down in the white chair and waited.

Leo's heart started beating unnaturally fast at the start of the third day. I rushed to his side and griped his hand, my aunt Rosalie always described her change as incredibly lonely, and since I was the one who caused this I must help in all ways possible. Then his heart stopped. I used my gift to control his thirst so he wouldn't attack me. Leo opened his eyes, they were a brilliant red. He sat up slowly. He turned to me opening his mouth to speak and then, as if he had just noticed, he looked at our hands. "What is your name?" Leo asked.

"Diana."

"Leo, nice to meet you." he smiled and raised his head. I sucked in a shaky breath. "Come with me." I say letting go of his hands and walking to the balcony. Leo follows me without question. He leans on the railing, his hair pushed back by the cold wind. I finally get a good look at him. His hair was a dark brown, and he was fair-skinned. Taller than average and thin but not so much that it made him look disproportional. His clothes where simple, A black shirt and jeans. He looked good."Why are you staring at me?" He says turning to face me, a playful smile on his lips. I look down and blush. a nasty habit I inherited from my grandmother. He flashes over to me. "Whoa." he whispers, "I'm fast." I laugh at him. He is so existed about the change, at least he looks on the bright side of things. He raises a hand to my cheek, "Your warm." he says. I look up and shake my head "No, your just cold."

/+++/

"What did you do to me?" Leo asked. "I changed you." I say trying to avoid the question. I walk down the alley where I bit Leo. He ran in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. "Diana, you changed me into what?" I looked down at the ground. Leo removed a hand from my shoulders and pulled my chin up to make me face him. "Diana," He said "What did you change me into?" I had to answer him, I knew I did I just didn't want to. I lifted his wrist gently and said my answer "A vampire." I breaking free of his hold. "Okay." He says. "So, what are we doing now." I look at him his red eyes now have a spark in them. "I only kill the human that are, for lack of a better word, bad." I say walking over to the place where three days ago I fought off the muggers. "So, if you and I are going to be up the same river without a paddle, we might as well be in the share the same boat." I look over at him. "Even though you can't feel it right now, your are very thirsty. And that thirst isn't going to be quenched by any human drink, you need blood. Trust me when I say this, you will prefer human blood." "We are going to hunt down the guys that tried to kill me?" "Exactly." I say a smile playing on my lips.

"The first thing you do is find their sent, so come here," I motion for him to stand next to me. "And breath deeply." Leo inhales. He takes off, I follow behind him. we reach a house and before I can stop him Leo rushes in I follow but by the time I get their the short one, Kyle, is dead. I find Leo pushing 'Jason' against the wall. "Leo," I say harshly. he turns still holding Jason by the through against the wall. "Just... Don't make a mess." I smirk as he sinks his fangs in to his neck.

"Next, get the bodies and dispose of them." I tell Leo. He looks at me blood on his face. I walk closer to him and use my thumb to wipe the blood off of his face. His hand covers mine keeping it on his face. His eyes locked onto mine. "Diana," he mutters. I pull my hand away from his face and he clears his throat. we each grab a body and toss them in the back yard. It's the middle of the night so no one should see us. There - conveniently - was a metal bin like the ones homeless people use to contain fires. I Get my freshly bought lighter and wait for the bodes the catch. The light from the fire casts an evil glow on Leo's face. As the fire starts to burn out Leo walks over to me. I jab my thumb in the direction we came from. He walks next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. It felt nice to know that I was no longer alone in this. we made it back to the heat of Vegas I saw a costume shop, "come on." I say puling him int to the shop. I pull him over to the contacts section, grab seven pairs of brown ones and head to the check out Leo tailing me. The man rings us up and i hand him the money. "So, you got a name cute thang?" the cashier says. Leo snakes an arm around me, "Diana." I say. the cashier hands him the bag and me the change. We exist the store and walk back to the hotel.

We get back to the room and he puts the bag on the table. i plop down on the bed. He sits in the white arm-chair. "Earlier you said that you put me in the trance, how did you..." he said trailing off. "I don't like using my gifts, but some times vampires get extra abilities besides the strength and speed. I have the ability to, well... It's hard to explain... I'm like a copper. I can copy other vampires gifts. and one of them is trance making." he nods. "You have a heart beat." He observes. "I'm only part vampire, my dad was a shifter." he nods again. "So," he says leaning forward. "Do i need to sleep or anything like that? Or..." I sit up. "No, but I like to." I walk over to the dresser and pull out my night-clothes. "You can't." I says walking past him to the bathroom. I turn the shower on and poke my head through the door. "Sorry." I take a quick shower, and change into my clothes. I exist the bathroom and lay down Leo has turned on the t.v. and is watching some comedian. He laughs at one of the jokes. I sit on the bed watching him. I like his laugh, i think. "Your doing it again." Leo says. "What?" I say claiming under the covers. Leo turns and smiles, "Staring at me." I bury my blush in the pillows as Leo turns off the lights. I fall into a nice dreamless sleep..


	6. Chapter 6 -This Is Our Town-

I woke up slowly, first realizing that I was indeed awake. Tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but I came up fruitless. No more sleep, yay. I groaned and sat up. "Mornin' sunshine!" Leo said cheerfully facing me from his spot in the armchair. Didn't respond, just flipped him off. He put his hands up as if surrendering "Sorry, mornings weren't my thing either." He turns back to his T.V. show about some girls who are witches. I walk over to the dresser and pull out some random clothes and make my way to the shower.

Once I was dressed in normal clothes I sat on the edge of the bed next to Leo, who was still glued to his show. I watched it with him, rolling my eyes as the old woman flung the young girl across the room. Leaning over, I said, "You know if they were real witches the they would have to say a spell first, not just flick their wrist." He turned to me wide-eyed and spoke gravely "There are witches too?" I roll my eyes at his naiveness. I walk to the set, pressing the black power button and walk back to bed. "How long?" I asked simply, plopping down in the middle of the bed idly flipping through a magazine. He shrugged "About two days." I looked up at him. "Are you joking?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would I joke about that?" he asked, then picked up a newspaper and handed it to me. "Look at the date if you don't believe me." Looking down at the paper, I scanned the paper for the date., _August 27th_. I couldn't believe I fell asleep for two days. Then again, I was awake for that long plus a day, and my life's been busy. Saving people and all.

"Let's do something!" Leo said. I was head first into my Robert Frost book, with my headphones blasting a Paramore song. It was a miracle he could even get through to me. I pulled my headphones out reluctantly, and glanced to Leo. "Let's do something!" he repeated. "Like?" I replied dubiously. "What do vampires do in their free time?" He hesitates on the word slightly, as if trying it out. "Save babies from fires, make daisy chains. What else?" You could almost taste the sarcasm. He laughed, and I noticed he has a nice laugh. Low and soft, yet not rough nor scratchy. Wait, what? No, no, no Diana, NO attachments. Attachments mean weaknesses that can be held against you. Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked into Leo's now blood-red eyes. Wonder what he was like before I did this to him. If he had a family, a girlfriend, a life beyond the muggers he faced… Did he know them? Was this planned by them? I don't know whether to feel good or bad for changing an innocent person. People may be looking for him, worried sick out of their minds."Come on, Diana. We're going to have fun whether you like it or not." His hand pulled on my wrist, taking me out of my own little thought bubble, and I noticed the pleasant coolness he produced. It was comforting to have someone like me around. Kind of like having a friend.

"Stop moving!" I murmured softly as Leo widened his eyes. "Diana, is this really necessary? I'm sure we won't see anyone around here. It's a ghost town. Anyways, these hurt my eyes." "You'll get used to them. Unless you want to be taken to a government lab and tested on, I suggest you suck it up." He grunted under his breath, and went completely still. I slipped the contact on his eye, then studied him openly. His once red eyes now covered by a light pastel blue, were a particular shade of violet. I rummaged through my contacts as I spoke "Which pair would look the least conspicuous?" My eyes were mostly green now, yet I didn't want to risk it. Leo smiled warmly, and picked up a pair of contacts that matched green of my eyes, turning the box over in his hands, "I don't get why you have to wear the contacts." I sighed in frustration. "I know, you don't want the human to detect us," Leo continued "but really it's Vegas in the middle of the day. The only people willing to look you in the eyes are the people who want to steal your money. "Leo, it's only fair that if you have to wear them then I get to wear them. Practice what you preach. Besides, the state my eyes are in now, they look like I'm one of the people who love to celebrate Christmas early." I say "I like your eye color. It looks nice on you." I felt my cheeks grow hot, and I turned away before my cheeks got too red, only realizing that he was a vampire not a human, so he could smell the increased flow of blood rushing to my face. "Take them." Leo sounded embarrassed. I looked at him through the mirror, I couldn't really tell with the whole 'my face is pale and stoic all the time' thing if he was truly embarrassed. Boys are complicated enough, vampiric ones are even harder to read.

Bright sunlight attacked my eyes as we stepped out of our hotel room. Leo was right; it really _was_ a ghost town here. No humans, no animals. Just a faint trace of scent. Probably cleared out or went into impressive hiding after the 'tragic death of two adolescents who could do no harm'. The casinos and hotels still had their light on as it was growing dark, sounds still emitting from them by tomorrow the crowds should be the same fuckery as usual. I looked up and saw a building gleaming in the distance. "Hey Leo," I say "Are you scared of heights?"

"I'm not so sure about this." Leo's uncertain voice called out from behind me. "Don't be a baby." We're looking over the edge of The Palazzo, the tallest building in Las Vegas. I loved to cliff dive at the Reservation, diving off of buildings with a cute boy shouldn't be much different. except there was no water. "Come on, we'll jump together." I coaxed Leo into standing next to me. The tips of my beat up toms are barely peeking over the edge of the building. Leo is standing next to me, worried and excited all at the same time. "One." I whispered, stretching my legs. "Two." Leo flipped his dark hair, and prepared to jump. "**Three!**" I felt my toms leave solid ground, and be replaced with unstable air. Laughing, I do complicated backflips in the air. Leo was screaming this fun scream like it was just me, him, and the air whipping around us. We spent the night doing that, just taking jumps off of buildings. For two immortal beings, we sure were adrenaline junkies. I'd love to say we had a 'bonding talk' after that. Frankly, we were both exhausted, even him being a vampire, and me being a quarter of one. At dawn, we started back to the hotel,I spent the day sleeping soundly, and he spent the day… Lurking, I guess.

Sunset shone through the window persistently, and annoying crickets chirped depressingly. The human part of me didn't want to get up, yet the vampire and werewolf part of me bursted with energy. Rustled movement caused me to bolt up, and glanced around uneasily. Fortunately, it was only Leo pacing the length of our- I mean, _the_ room. "Oh, good. You're awake." Leo flicked his head towards me, and smiled briefly. I could tell he wishes he could sleep; I mean most vampires _do_. I could see him in his human life, sleep deprived from trying to study for a test. Dark circles outlining the sharp curve of his cheekbones, which I was now beginning to notice. '_Diana, you are sounding more and more like an eleven year old girl. Get your shit together'_ I mentally cursed at myself. "What is our adventure for today?" I say, and slip a newly bought shirt over my tank top. Leo raised a hand "Now it's _my_ turn to pick. You chose jumping off of buildings to our death, now it's my turn to pick something bold and daring."

Turns out that "bold and daring" thing he was planning started out at an airport. "Why are we here?" I asked curiously, looking around the abandoned airport. "We are going to be flying an airplane." Leo has this crooked smile that isn't like a guy trying to be sexy, but was so adorable I couldn't help but smile. "Someone is going to notice if a plane goes missing, they work out these things months in advance." I say. "Not really," Leo says. "My family have a hanger here, my dad has crop dusting business." He fiddles with the doorknob. I unfastened a hairpin from out of my hair, and unlocked the door with ease. "Impressive. I didn't know you could do that." Leo commented as I pushed the door open. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." I chuckled before scanning the room for the keys to the airplane hangers. "What hanger?" I ask scanning the security office. I Look at the monitors and see Leo standing by the door. "Shit." I quietly curse. "What?" Leo asks sticking his head in the door. I walk in and sit at the fingers flying. suddenly the screens go blank, and I delete the last 24 hours of video footage. "Whoa," Leo said. "How did you do that?" I turned around in the chair and saw the wall of keys. I pointed at the wall, "What hanger?" I ask. Leo walks over to the wall and pull the keys for hanger number 9. I turn the monitors on, being that it was midnight I wasn't expecting to see anyone casually strolling the halls, but their plain as day an older man in a white security outfit with a sleek black flashlight hung on his belt was just trotting along. "Crap! Crappity crap, crap!" I say hastily walking to the door, since the man was headed this way. I motioned for Leo to stand next to me. The guard entered slowly and before I could even move, Leo pounced . He drained the guard with ease and dropped him to the ground. He looked at me, His eyes an even more brilliant shade of red. He shoves the body in the metal cupboard and says "We'll clean it up later." I nod and we run outside at vampire speed so the cameras can't see us.

Spoiler alert: Flying an airplane isn't as easy as it's made out to be. I picked it up after some time, as most vampires do with things they're focused on, but it was still nice to have an experienced pilot with me. Yet, this one was different. I've never really had to depend on anyone for anything. Not back when I was with my fam- I mean, the Cullens, and certainly not whilst I was alone. And now, I had to depend on Leo to help me fly just like he trusted me for vise versa. It felt kind of nice, not having so much pressure on you all the time. Like a massive boulder was lifted from my shoulders, and a much smaller rock took it's placement. Being able to trust someone felt great, but I knew it couldn't last. No matter how much I wanted to keep him, Leo couldn't stay. He's new, bright-eyed and unaware to the stern Volturi or any of the other vampires who weren't as friendly as I. He could be an appendage, a weakness to the system that is my life. It'd kill me to see him be hurt. No, it's for the best. '_Tomorrow, I'll leave him tomorrow Tomorrow.' _I told myself as I cuddled up into my bed, haunting thoughts floating in my mind. Leo was working out quietly, his muscles flexing with every move. I listened to him silently hum to himself as I fell in love with the way you fall asleep: Slowly, then all at once.

Thunder cracked overhead, causing me to nightmares I had didn't help either. No merry birds, no annoying daylight. The day seemed dark, and ominous. I curled my toes as I swayed tiredly. Seems like my body can't get enough sleep these days. Leo appeared from the bathroom, fresh in dark jeans and a tight dark green shirt. He was holding two Styrofoam cups that had a pure smelling blood in it. I smiled "For me? You shouldn't have, but I'm glad you did. Who was it?" Leo handed me a cup, and took a sip as he answered. "Murder, ironic that such an impure thing can bring you, such pure tasting subjects. Killed two children, and a single mother." I nearly choked on my drink. "What?!" I said angrily. "Two children, and a single mother." Leo said as if he was used to talking about killing innocent people. "Leo," I sigh. I knew that this would happen. "I told you, only the bad ones. And that I don't want you to go out without me in the daylight, there are-" "Yeah, I know Diana some vampires that aren't as nice as you." he said. "They're just humans." he said. I sat my cup down and walk into the bathroom to change. When I exited a silence at wedged it's way in between us. Something about the silence between us was gloomy to me, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

The news was the first to come on. A girl with long dark hair and vicious cat eye makeup was reporting the disappearance of a young boy. "Everyone whom is still taking precautions, please remain so. We still haven't found any trace of where nineteen year old Leo Castaldi might be." I watched every muscle in Leo's body freeze on impact. He stopped mid sip of the blood, and looked at the TV in wonder. I tugged on his arm, yelling that we need to get out of here, _now._ Yet, he listened as she went on "The community's looking everywhere for him. Yet, no one seems to understand what would happen to a seemingly perfect orphan. Kate Minkin signing off. Be safe out there, Vegas." I pelted the TV remote at the TV,and shut it off with a thud. "Leo, we need to leave. _Now_." I sprinted around, packing his bags and mine. Leo, however, didn't move nor speak. Once I was finished, I jerked on his arm, and he followed me outside in the pouring rain. Lighting lit the otherwise black sky, and pelts of rain fell down mercilessly. I ran to the first can I saw and picked the lock. I started to load the bags when, I took a breath through my nose, and smelled an unfamiliar scent. Not a human. Vampire. Not the Cullens, I would've recognized them immediately. No, someone… foreign. But the scent was still oddly familiar, like I had smelled it before but it has been a long time. A large group of them, judging by the smell. Leo wrinkled his nose, and spoke for the first time in about a half hour. "What's that smell?" "Danger. Come on, let's g-." I never got to finish that sentence.

Leo and I were suddenly pushed against an alley wall. "Hello, _Cullen." _ the vampire holding my trout spat. I had drank human blood this morning and having a newborn beside me I thought that I might actually win this fight. "_Don't_ call me Cullen." I say as I push him back. His black cloak flapping around him wildly, I knew I recognized it. "Volturi." I say. I lunge at the person nearest to me I get a good look at him Demitri, I remember him from when he and a few more of the guard came to my parent wedding. I had him pinned to the ground, I heard Leo fighting as well, his fists cracking like thunder. "Diana, how lovely to see you, all grown up." Demetri says sickly sweet. I pull back my fist to punch him. I hear Leo scream, I forget Demetri, and flash over to him. Jane is using her power on him. I grab her by the throat and push her against the wall, lifting her several inches off the ground. She glares at me, trying to use her power on me. I copy her power and flip it on her she screams. I am thrown off of her by someone. Hitting the ground hard, I look up and see it was the other which twin, Alec. After checking to make sure his sister was okay he charged at me. I blocked. He wasn't used to not being to use his power. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw that Jane had disappeared. And Leo was taking on Felix and Demetri at the same time, thank god for his newborn strength. As me and Alec fought we dug up the concrete. "Alec!" Felix yelled. Giving me one more good push effectively knocking me in to the nearby wall. He turned. I looked for Leo, as it grew quiet. I saw Leo on his knees arms held by Felix and Demetri, Jane standing by his head ready to rip it off. My breath left my lungs, a crack ran down his left arm. Jane looked at Alec and jerked her head in my direction. Alec walked over to me picked me up and forced me to look at Leo. Jane cleaned her throat and spoke calmly, "Come with us or he dies." I looked at Leo. then back at Jane. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, I hated to lose, or agree with anyone. And the Volturi went under that special group of 'If-they-ask-you-to-do-something-say-no'. I swallowed my pride and spoke to Jane. Even though I was looking at Leo I knew that she would know it was her that I was addressing. "Okay, we'll go."


	7. Chapter 7 -Really Gonna Miss You-

Have you ever realized that green can be a really annoying color? Especially if you have nothing better to do than look out the window of a speeding car at the rows and rows of blurred green trees. I am sitting in a black car with leather seats, that are really starting to irritate me. My arm is numb from the hours upon hours of driving through Italy. It took us seven hours of driving and one twelve-hour flight to get this far. I think that they are taking a lot of twist and turns to throw me off if I try to escape. Not that I would, I would be track way to easily and with no weapons or back up I would be killed on sight. Leo is being kept in the car behind mine, he has been graced with the ever pleasant Felix and Demetri. I however have been settled with the witch twins. Jane is driving and Alec is sitting in the seat next to mine. They haven't said a word. I finally can't stand it anymore, I pull my useless phone out of my pocket only to have it snatched out of my hands by Alec. "No phone calls." He says bluntly, crushing my phone to dust. "Damn." I mutter. I knew they could hear me but, I decided not to care. "How much longer?" I ask once again looking out the window, my eyes closing. "Not much longer." Jane says. I roll my eyes and say, "Is that an Italian time? Because I can't seen to find that on my watch." Jane locks her jaw and grits her teeth. I let myself fall asleep.

I am jolted awake by a cold hand on my shoulder. "Wake up." Someone says I look up. It's Alec. I slide out of the car. As soon as I get my feet on the ground he snapped his hands around my wrists pinning them behind my back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." I say as he pushes me forward to the wooden doors. "At least take me out to dinner first." I hear a slight snicker. I see Leo a few feet ahead of me. I think about running for it. I could, I'm faster than them…Probably. I didn't have time to run, the long hallway gave way to an open throne room. Three chairs on an elevated platform held three vampires. On the floor in front of them where metal chairs that had locks on the wrists. Not strong enough to hold vampires but strong enough to slow them down. Alec pushed me down into the chair, Felix did the same thing to Leo. The locks clicked into place and Aro stood. "Diana," He sighs as if he had been waiting his whole existence to get me here. "Diana's friend." He said looking at Leo. Leo scowled at him. "Why haven't you killed us yet?" I ask him sounding annoyed. Caius sits up a little straighter, he was always the one looking for blood to be spilt. "Do you want death, child." Caius sneered. I rolled my eyes at him. If I was going to die I might as well show how I feel about them. "Okay, Caius, no need to be dramatic. plus, this child has a name Aro said it twice already." I say looking him dead in the eye. He stands his face twisting into a scowl. "You insolent little girl!" he shouts "Jane!" He looks to the most known member of the guard. Jane stares at me trying to use her gift on me, I once again flip it back on her. She drops to the ground in pain. she screams in agony, I keep my focus. A loud clack fills the room, like thunder. My head whips to the side, I lose my focus. I snap my head back I see Caius in front of me. He slapped me! The bastard slapped me! I look at him, i don't use my powers on him. That's what he wants. He wants to be threatened, if he was then the other members of the guard would fly into action I would be dead in seconds. I watch him as he slowly goes back to his seat.

Aro walk to me and reaches for my hand, I have nowhere to move he grabs my hand. I copied my grandmother's shield. No access mind. He drops my hand in frustration and reaches for Leo's. I unlike my grandmother haven't developed my shield. Leo is exposed. Everything I ever told him, suddenly went from being our private little chats to my dirty laundry. Aro drops Leo's hand, "Interesting…" Aro says. "Very interesting…" Aro looks at me and then back to Leo, he slightly chuckles as if he was planning something sinister. He takes his place in his chair on the platform. Marcus, the quietest of the trio, stands holding a scroll. I roll my eyes, so over dramatic this lot. Marcus clears his throat and speaks, "You have been brought upon this council, under the light of the following crimes, drawing attention to your selves, then after drawing said attention you continued to stay in the same area, not immediately vacating the city as is Protocol . This is a danger to our kind. And is punishable by death." He looks up for his scroll making eye contact with me and Leo before continuing. "The evidence will be reviewed and a decision will be made." He rolled up the parchment and set it on the tabel. Now here is the difference between the American court system and the voutri method, they debate in front of you. Here's the catch you can't say anything. At all. They talked in hushed tones, I only caught bits and pieces.

"The Cullens will…"

"Not guilty…"

"The boy is…"

"The girl can…"

After about twenty minutes, three girls -human by their pounding hearts -brought them their execution robes. Think black robes with red lining and gold buttons. Leo and I were released from the chairs. I however was pulled aside by Felix. Leo was forced to his knees by Jane, I knew this would happen, I want to close my eyes but I can't. I knew the end was near when I saw that news report. Leo looks at me I see the boy that I tried to save in the alley. I see the eager face that just wanted to learn more. I saw the first thing that I ever did all my own, that I fixed. Marcus holds his left arm, Caius holds the right. My heart quickens and I see Leo glance at me one more time. I shake my head, the tears spilling over. Aro walks, slowly hood over his head like death himself. Leo looks forward eyes unblinking, like he is focusing on something in the distance. Aro places his hands on the sides of Leo's head. Then as if their is some kind of telepathic countdown they all pull. A small scream escapes me. His body drops to the floor. My friend is dead. I am not. I wish I wasn't. A small black box tumbles from his jacket. Felix let's go of me.

"Alec," Aro says, you can hear the smile on his face. "You are to escort , to her new lodging, or anywhere else in the castle she wishes to go." Demitri and Felix pick up the body and take it out of the room. everyone slowly dissipates, even Aro. No one pays attention to the little black legs feel like jelly as I walk over to the box. I reach for it I notice my hands are shaking. I grab the box turning it over in my hands. Alec clears his throat. I shove the box in my back pocket. I stand looking at him. I wipe the drying tears off my face. "I'm not a Cullen you know." I say. Alec looks confused. "Cullen was my mother's maiden name. My surname is Black." He looks at me studying me. "Where would you like to go ?" He asks a ghost of a smile on his face. I shrug and become very interested in the pattern of my beat up toms. My mind flashes to the edges of the countless buildings, more tears fall, they hit the cold marble floor. If I was home then I would be distracting myself staying up later going to the bonfires, crashing local teen parties, killing my liver. Doing the things that would alert my Uncle Jasper to my spiraling out of control, then He would talk to my mom who would talk to Aunt Rose and then Rose would tell Jasper how to make me feel like myself again. I would only talk to Jasper when I was in this kind of mood. I feel a cold hand on my back. Alec is guiding me through the halls of the castle, slowly, not as pushy as before. I let myself be guided, I just really wanted to sleep.

We arrived in a small room. I can't make myself observe it. "Do you want to take a shower, watch a movie or…?" Alec asks. I gain control of myself and walk into the small bathroom. Turing on the water. I step under the spray and wash my hair. I let the tears fall. I take the towel off the rack and pull up my hair. I put on the clothes I had on before since my things were still in Vegas. As, I'm pulling my pants back on the black box falls out. I pick it up and walk into the main room. I scan the room, Alec is no where to be found. I sigh in relief, I really want to be alone right now. I crawl into the fluffy bed and pull the towel from my hair, dropping it on the floor. I look a the black box, I pull the lid off. It was a ring. I pull the small silver ring out of the box. On the inside of the ring was an engraving_ Thanks for the chance. -Leo._ I slid it on to my index finger, a perfect fit. The ring had three stones. Two regular diamonds and then a blue one in the center. I curl up into a ball and fall asleep. I dream of Leo, how his body hit the floor, how he joked with me, how he was my friend. But mostly about how I didn't fight for him, how I just let him die.

/+++/

I roll over trying to fall back asleep. There is no clock in the room, so I have no way of knowing howling I have been here. "You scream in your sleep."

I jolt up, looking for the voice. It's Alec, he is sitting on the couch that I just noticed. My eyes are puffy from crying, and my vision is limited but I can still see him. "I thought you might want some clothes, Heidi went out and got them so sorry if they are not actually clothes." I glare at him, I don't need -or want - a babysitter. "Why are you here?" I ask harshly. Now, don't get confused I'm not a rude person I'm a direct person. I don't beat around the bush, I find it pointless and a waste of my breath and time. Alec looks taken aback by my anger. "Aro, told me to tend to you." he says coolly. I roll my eyes at the name of the pretentious lunatic that sentenced my friend death. "Well... Alec dear, you can tell Aro that I said that he can take his ego and shove it right up his ass." Alec stands and walks to the door, as he grabs the handle he turns to me and says, "As you wish." and walks out.

I look at the stack of red, white and black on the white coffee table. After debating for a while I grab the pile, walk to the bathroom and change. I find that I have been brought especially tight black pants (multiple pairs), red shirts and a white dress. I put on the black pants and a long sleeve red shirt. Yes, I am in Italy but its not like I'm going to go outside. I sit on the edge of the bathtub and try to work out my next move. I can't do anything really, I'm basically the volturi's bitch until they trust me with enough freedom that they don't have someone watching me twenty-four sev- _Knock, knock_. I look up to see the locked bathroom door slightly shaking from someone's pounding fist. I stand up why can't they just leave me alone. I swing the door open, mouth moving a million miles a second. "What do you want? Can't I just be alone for five fucking minutes? It's not like I really want to be here! I'm not going to draw a mother fucking portal in the bathtub and jump in to Narnia!"

Jane looks at me. "Aro wishes to see you." she says shocked that I could yell at her. The little blonde princess of doom has probably have been yelled at in her life by a voturi prisoner. My brain clouded by anger, I shout again, "Well, as I told you brother earlier, tell Aro to go fuck up someone else's life! And don't you dare try and use you power on me unless you want to feel it on you on full fucking power!" I push past her. I heard Felix's snickering outside the bedroom door. He stops when he sees me. "Which way is the throne room?" I ask seething. He points down the hall. I run until I see the wooden doors, I push them open so hard that everybody can hear the hinges snap. Two vampires rush to the door. One runs at me. Without hesitation I slam her to the ground. Cracking the marble floor. Two more try to restrain me. Big mistake. I kick the first one in the stomach sending whom ever it was into the wall. I grab the next on and push him in the last one. I stand in front of the three leader of the volturi. Everyone stands shock that I took out all of their immediate safety details. Aro has a slight smile on his face, like he just won the lottery. I take a deep breath, channeling all my hatred into my words and say,

"Listen here you sons of bitches!"


	8. Chapter 8 -Na Na Na-

"What do you think that you are doing? Calling me in here like I'm one of your pets." I screamed at them. "I'm not loyal to anyone let alone you!" I took a breath and was about to take another verbal swing at them when, I felt a sudden urge to stop yelling at them and apologize. I slowly turn the left and see a girl, I remember that my uncle said they had a person that could keep you there and you thought that you were doing it of your own free will. I charge at her and push her up against the wall, holding her by her throat. "Do you want to try that again?" I ask through my teeth. She shakes her head 'no'. I let her drop to the ground, and she cowers in fear and doesn't try to stand. I turn back to the royal dick heads. "I am not your slave, and I will _not_ stick around and watch you dictate my life or anyone else's for that matter!" I seethed with rage as I tried to storm out of the room.

Aro appeared to the door, and raised an eyebrow "Diana, there are many of us. Only one of you." He flicked one of his pale wrists in my direction, and the horde of vampires encircled me. I felt Alec's long robe brush my side as he kept his eyes on my back. "Are we going to behave like a good little girl, or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" I heard a voice growl maliciously in my ear. I respond my spitting on the shoes of one of the guards. The guard lunged for me, but Alec held him back "We need her. She's valuable." I heard him, barely audible. "Your family, they've been looking for you, Diana." Caius said loudly, trying to hit a nerve. I didn't flinch when he mentioned the Cullens' or the Blacks'. I wasn't loyal to them anymore.I watched Caius started to circle around me. "Do you think that they would be happy with your choices? Hmm?" He questioned, staring at me.  
I stared back, showing no fear. I could take this, yeah, I could. I'm stronger than they think I am. Seeing that I gave no reaction he tried to find something else to poke at. His eyes glinted , with interest as he scanned me. He grabbed my hand and raised it to examine it better. "I don't remember you having this?" He slid the ring off my index finger, turning it over to read the message inside. "Oh, it's from that new-born you were with yesterday." He placed it back in my hand and walked up the steps to join Aro and Marcus. Aro waved off the guards. Some of them moved but others took up places behind me as if i could explode at any moment. It was a cute thought, that they could stop me.

"What was his name? He seemed as if he really cared about you." Aro asked me pityingly, like the way you'd look at a disabled animal. "Leo." Caius smirked as I tried not to let the pain I felt show in my face. I would not give the Volturi the satisfaction of hurting me. "Why did you change him? Did you pity him?" Aro asked. If i didn't know any better i would have thought that he was genuinely concerned. "No. It was an accident. I felt no pity for that... measly human." I lie through my teeth. I recall with clarity his change, the message he left in the ring I now twisted around my index finger, and the way he seem so eager to be a monster. He didn't even live long enough for the real responsibilities to set in.

"It was an accident, was it? Would you mind... Hmm?" Aro smiled playfully as he walked towards me, and extended his hands. I responded by smiling a fake smile, and taking my hands in his. I could feel his presence in my mind, trying to probe me. I shielded my mind as I reversed his own power on him. I saw the things he's seen, heard the thing's he heard... He clicked his tongue, disappointed, and took a step. "Now Diana, there is no need to be like that. We're your friends here."

"Friends? Friends?! Would friends try to go through my thoughts and feelings to try to look for his existence?" I screamed furiously, keeping my ground. "What friends would want to keep you someplace that you obviously don't want to be? huh? It seems Aro, that we have two very different ideas of friendship."  
"Diana, listen." Aro begun, "You are intriguing. You could be useful to us. We'll give you two options. One, you can stay here, and become one of us. Or, we'll notify your family of your... sudden reappearance." Aro said slyly, flashing me a devilish grin. "First of all." I start to walk towards Aro, but one of the guards lunges towards me and grabs my arm. "If you are some kind of all-powerful vampire then why, do you have other people do your work for you?"

A few members of the guard stood open-mouthed. "Second of all," I continued. "Would you _really_, tell the Cullens? I know of your little fear that they are going to," I take my hands and use air quotes around the next word, "overthrow you." I take a step toward him. "Could you really allow yourself to lose that kind of leverage?" Aro swallowed. I'm guessing that was his pride. Aro took his seat, looking like a child that had just dropped his ice-cream. Caius looked shocked that i could see through their pitiful scare tactics. Marcus as always looked bored. Jane marched over to Aro to whisper something to him. Aro nodded. Jane took off to the door disappearing behind it

"Mayme, Vincent" Marcus Huffed. A curly-haired brunette woman and a chubby man appeared in front of him. "Take Miss…" he trailed off not knowing what to use for my last name. "Black." I said. "Miss Black to her quarters" They did not grab me and force me to the room. They simply directed me and then left when i was safely inside. I sat. They were never going to let me leave now. They would find a way to trick me into staying

A few hours when by. No one checked on me. I sat alone and tried not to think. This was also something i would do before Jasper would notice my change. I think that he and Alice pay more attention to me because they never got to have a child. Now i could say the same about Rosalie and Emmett but, then again i really can't Emmett could really care less about children and Rosalie was Renesmee's (my mother) second mother. Alice and Jasper never really got to do the whole aunt and uncle thing with my mom. she had my father, a set of biological parents, a set of adoptive grandparents and Rosalie. Sarah (my sister) Has Seth and was always very grown up from a very young age. My dad said that was a trait all alphas shared. Plus she had an imprint and my parents. My father's side of the family loved us, then Sarah phased for the first time, I started to grow a thirst. A year later my brother was born and my parent finally got the truly depend child they took away my dolls growing up, she told me that she wanted me to grow up tough. After going so she walked over to my closet threw out all of my clothes and said "Just because you are tough doesn't mean that you can't look like a lady." When I was little I didn't get the meaning behind this but, now I'm happy that she did. Jasper told me all I ever needed to know about history. He was the person I came to if I ever had problems. He was the kinda person that - once you got used to them - seemed so approachable. He taught me how to drive. Alice taught me to manage money, how to get a job and how to cook. "Vital skills for all women" she would say. They were the only people I actually missed.

There was a knock at the door. They let themselves in. It was Alec, he was holding a plate. A plate of pasta. It took all I could not to roll my eyes. "Pasta?" I ask. As if it wasn't so prominent that I was being held hostage in Italy. "This is actually called Shrimp fra diavolo." He said pushing the plate at me. I look up at him. "How do I know that you're not going to brainwash me?" I say trying to stay cool. The food smelled very good. I had not eaten for a day. Plus the day before I only had about half a cup of blood. So you could say that I was a little hungry. Alec sat down across from me on the tiny white couch. "Eat don't eat. All I know is that I have been told to stay in here until you do."

What do they think I'm going to do? Try to starve myself. I took a bite of the dish. And another. And another. Until the plate was gone. Alec didn't leave right away. He stayed for a while, watching me. I didn't know what he wanted. I wondering if he was aware that I had seen his thoughts through Aro's mind. I don't know my opinion of his opinion. I do know that I don't like the way he was looking at me. Like he was thinking about how I would react if he tried to challenge me. And not in the fighting kind of way. I slinked farther on to the bed. Trying to put more space between me and him. He sighed a long sigh, grabbed the plate and left. I looked around the room for something to cover up with. Nothing except the blankets on the bed. I walked to the white bookshelf where a notepad lay. I picked it up and scowled the room for a pen.

I finally found one in the closet in the bathroom. I wrote out my demands.

_Can I please have some clothes that are actual clothes? If I am stuck here I think I need more than a shirt and a few pairs of pants... Also shampoo would be nice and conditioner._

_Most unwillingly,_

_Diana_

I ripped the sheet from the pad. I walked over to the door and slid it under it.

I knew that eventually someone would find it. According to Aro's thoughts, which were a recording of Alec's he had done his fair share of thinking. And since they found me it was mostly about me. I found this weird, he was the enemy right? Right. So, why would he do any kind of thinking about me… Let alone positive thinking. That kind of thinking was stranger than anything I had ever encountered when using Edward's gift. That says a lot because once a man thought about his pet hamster having sex with his other pet goldfish. Yeah, I've heard some weird shirt. Not wanting to dwell to long on the topic, I walked to the bookcase a grabbed a book off and read it.

When I looked up it was late. Well, I think it was late. My internal clock was telling me so. I went into the bathroom and turned on the water. There was a knock at the door. I exited the bathroom and opened the door and I met Alec with an annoyed look. He held a stack of clothing in one hand. The other hand held a bottle of shampoo and conditioner. "How did you knock?" I ask. He pushes past me and sets the items table. "If it helps your curiosity I used my foot." He rushed out of the room right after he finished saying that. I surveyed the pile, grabbed a hoodie, a pair of sweatpants and marched my way to the bathroom. I was about to step under the water when I remembered the shampoo was in the other room. I wrapped a towel around my figure. I opened the door and checked the room for other life forms. You never know with these vampires... They are creepy as hell. I found no one in the room, so I took the dew steps to the table. I reached for the shampoo and I heard a small step. I have very good hearing even for a vampire. And I knew that sound all too well. The door was opening.

I quickly took the shampoo and conditioner and sprinted to the bathroom. The towel got caught in the closing door. Now wasn't I in a predicament. If I were to open the door whom ever entered would see me naked at this moment. Or I could wait until i get out of the shower and try and pull the towel out and if the person was still in the room they would see me naked then. I tried to find another towel in the small bathroom. No luck. I get into the shower and wait for the person tho leave. When i hear the door shut I get out of the shower and open the bathroom door to get the towel. In the room stands a shocked Felix. He stands socked not knocking what to do. I grab the towel and wrap it around me. "How may I help you?" I ask the shocked vampire. "Uh.. I was... Checking.. A-aro said to... Uh, yeah..." And with that intelligent verbal work of art Felix left. If he was human i'm 99.9 percent sure that he would've been blushing.

After Situating myself I dressed and return to my room I sat on the bed and thought about to do next I considered grabbing another book but decided against it and besides the one I had read previously was quite boring anyway.. He mutters a quick sorry then leaves. I chuckle. Nice, the whole of the voltiri is going to know that I am on my period. great. sarcasm intended.

The next day I dress in blue jeans and a grey sweater. I have looked around the room many times and I know that their is nothing that will suit my fancy at the moment. I slip on my old beat up TOMS and walk out the door. If I'm stuck here I might as well explore a bit. I walk down the hallway, the walls are an elegant white marble with gold tones swishing through it. I push through a set of normal sized black doors and start to walk down the steep stairs. With each step the temperature dropped. When I reached the end of the stairs another set of doors. I pulled them, they squeaked as they opened. "Who goes there?" a voice says. I roll my eyes. You know I should really include that in my résumé if I ever want a job, **Professional ****Eye ****Roller**.

I wandered farther into the dark room. The walls were made of a greying brick, it had two statues lining the door. One on either of the greying stone were scattered across the room. A large brown table sat crookid with multi colored books strone across the table top and stacked by the legs. "What do you want Diana?" Alec said harshly. I stop dead center in the room. "Why is it that I always encounter you?" I say equally as harsh. He slams the book he was reading close and gets up. I thought he was about to storm out of the room but no he did something way worse. He walked up to me. Like right next to me, so close that if i took a deep breath then we would touch. "Maybe it's your subconscious dear Diana." He said and then walked past me. His shoulder brushing against mine. He closed the door the walls shaked a little. The candles cast an eerie glow on the room. I took looking at the bookshelf, pulling a random one off the brown case. "Volturi records… Interesting…" I say to myself. I grab more books.

"Organized by year…"

"1990…"

"1750.."

"1320…"

"1000…"

"800 A.D…."

I took as many books as my arms could carry and piled them on the table. I grabbed the top book. It was a dying green color. With 800 A.D. written in a fancy gold script. I flipped through scanning until I find something interesting. _Jane_. I stop flipping and start actually reading.

_Two very promising children have been found. We must wait for their change, Immortal children are no longer acceptable._

I flipped a few pages and found another entry on Jane and Alec.

_Humans have begun to grow suspicious of their powers, a closer watch has been assigned to them._

A few pages later detailed their first signs of power after the change.

_Alec (the boy) has power to eliminate the ability to use your senses. While Jane (the girl) has the power of the illusion of pain._

I decided not to pry anymore.


	9. Chapter 9 Keeping Up Disappearances

"She's been gone for 6 months…" Seth said to the Cullens. "Why don't you just give up? She obviously doesn't want to be here." Seth sat next to Sarah. The Cullens and Blacks stared at him, even Sarah his own imprint backed away from him. Edward was the first to speak, "How could you say that?" Then Jacob, Sarah's dad and Seth's alpha, "What would you be doing if Leah went missing? Or Sarah?" This shut Seth up, he knew that he would be just as frantic if not more if his sister went missing, even more so if Sarah was gone.

Jacob paced the room, Renesmee watching from the couch the main house had been filled with people ever since Diana's disappearance. Even Edward was clueless as to where she had gone. Jacob couldn't handle it, they had checked with the Volturi she wasn't there. She hadn't left any clues like the first time she had left. No brochure about the Rocky mountains balled up in the trash can. Then again the first time she ran away she might have just been sloppy at planning. "Jacob calm down," Nessie said grabbing Jacob's hands. She pulled him toward her. He closed her in a wolfish hug. Jacob gripped tighter than usual as if he was scared that she would vanish into thin air.

Esme couldn't handle it. Diana was her baby girl, her great-grandchild. Esme was tearlessly sobbing in Carlisle's study. Carlisle himself was in the main room with the others. There was a soft knock on the door. Esme wiped her face and walked to the door. She opened the door to reveal Rosalie. "Yes.. Rose?" Esme said her voice breaking. "Would you like to come downstairs?" Rosalie said to her adoptive mother. Esme nodded her head. They started down the stairs. Esme tried to hide the fact that she had been crying. Rosalie kept a hand on her mother's back to steady her.

They had told their friends to look. From Benjamin and Tia to Peter and Charlotte they told everyone to search. Yet they had no luck. The Cullens had even told the packs to check all throughout Canada. Not even a scent. They all were losing hope.

Alice gripped onto Jasper's shoulders. Jasper had been affected a lot by Diana's disappearance. Jasper knew that she ran away the other just didn't want to accept it. "Why didn't she talk to me?" Jasper questioned to no one in particular. "Why didn't i check her moods that morning?" Jasper let out an exasperated sigh and picked at his fingernails, a nervous habit of his. Edward looked at his adoptive brother, Edward knew more than anyone that Jasper blamed his self for this. Alice did too. All of them did but the ones who believed it the most were Jasper and Alice. Alice tightened her grip on Jasper. "The better question is why didn't i see it coming?" Alice said. She sat and covered her face with her hands. If she was human she would be crying.

"Alice," Bella stared. She walked to her sister-in-law putting her arm around her comfortingly. "It not your fault. Or your's Jasper." Bella said. They all said it to one another at one point or another. When they did the one that was being told just nodded or said 'Okay', but didn't believe it themselves. They all carried the blame on their shoulders.

Luke knew what was going on. He wasn't as ignorant as they thought him to be. He knew that his sister was gone. That his sister had left by her own choices. Luke knew this because he knew his sister. He knew everyone, that was his gift. Luke was clairvoyant. He could gather information about a person without the person telling him. The catch was he had to be looking at them. Sadly, Luke's sister Diana isn't here. Edward couldn't read Luke's mind ether. Not because of a second gift but because he had phased and he had a thirst. His DNA was in a constant battle with itself. All Edward got was direct thoughts. Luke, even though he knew that his sister was capable of taking care of herself and then some, still worried about her. _That's what families do._ Luke though. Edward looked up at Luke. Even though Luke's mind was tricky Luke's face wasn't. It could be read like an open book. Luke had been sitting at the table, Renesmee was cooking him dinner, Bella was helping her.

Edward walked into the kitchen and leaned against the wall. "Do you think we will find her dad?" Renesmee said. Edward smiled a small smile she hadn't called him dad in a long time. Renesmee looked up at her father, her now hazel eyes bore into his. "If Diana wants to come back then she will, Renesmee. Until that time we just have to wait for her." Edward answered. Carlisle walked in with a dirty plate from lunch. "Esme and I had to wait for Edward. She just wants a little freedom." Carlisle said dropping the plate into the soapy water. "She'll return." He finished. Carlisle kissed Renesmee on the forehead the way grandfathers do and returned to his wife Esme.

Everybody heard Carlisle, and once he said it they started to believe it.

Aro paced the length of the library. It had been almost six months since they brought Diana here. The Cullens had sent a letter twice in that time. It had been almost five months since Diana joined the guard. It wasn't easy but she was finally convinced after she had her first taste of a mission. She was gone on a mission to England with Demetri and Felix, a coven in lower london was to be brought back. (If they showed resistance they were to be killed on sight) Aro knew that he couldn't keep Diana a secret forever. "Gilly," Aro called to the human girl that was the attendant of the library. "Yes, Aro?" Gilly said in English that was laced with a thick Italian accent. "Could you fetch Alec for me?" Aro said. Aro knew it was a long shot but he had to try.

Alec was reading. Alec couldn't focus. He put the book on the top of his black desk. He walked out the peeling red door into the small hallway. He walked to his favorite room in the castle. The room Ale had just entered was beautiful, in every sense of the word. The slick grand piano sat in the center. The room looked like it had been carved out of a block of some new element unknown to the humans. Anything Alec could have wanted was in there. The back wall had a fountain slid against it. The fountain was complex it held so much detail yet it looked so simple, it was remarkable. Alec sat at the piano and started to play. When he couldn't focus he composed. When he played he didn't think he only felt. His sister, when they were new to this life said that everything was enhanced accept your feelings. Alec disagreed with his sister. _Especially your feelings _Alec thought.

The click of high heels and and the smell of blood brought Alec out of his own little world. The human entered, and her heartbeat sped up. Alec stopped playing and looked up at the human with disgust. "Alec," She said. Her hands were shaking out of nervousness and she was blinking rapidly. "Aro wishes to speak with you." She said. She took a shaky breath. "He is in the library." Alec stood and flashed past her. He wasn't too keen on humans. Alec pushed the heavy doors of the library open. Aro was still pacing. "Alec," Aro said with excitement. Alec knew that tone. It meant he had a mission for Alec. Alec walked further into the library. Aro had his hand outstretched waiting for Alec. Aro took Alec's hands in his. "You're composing again." Aro said dropping Alec's hand. "Yes I am." Alec said. "Do you have a certain person in mind for that piece?" Aro finished. "No, sir." said Alec. Aro sat in a chair and motioned for Alec to do the same. "Interesting." Aro said as Alec sat. Aro cleared his throat and took a breath. "Alec, I have a proposition for you."


	10. Chapter 10 - Spotlight -

I may be part vampire but, my heart can - I just found out - still run rampant. I am running Felix is to my left, Demetri is on my right. We are in London I have the coven in my sight. I've been drinking human blood while in London so I very well be out running them but I kept an even pace out of courtesy. "Go!" Demetri said nodding his head in the coven's diction. I sped up, the distance between myself and the coven growing smaller. I reached out my hand and grabbed on the the hood of the leader's green jacket. His head whipped back and he stopped. His coven mates didn't notice until Felix and Demetri had caught up with me and were now restraining him. The wind picked up as the two other members of the coven stared me down. My unbuttoned red flannel shirt that I had slipped on over my white top flapped in the breeze. I looked down at the coven leader, "I curse you Volturi!" He said spitting on my brown boots. The wind picked up even more sending icy blasts through my skinny jeans. I looked very much like vampire slayer, ironically enough.

Felix's grip tightened on the leader, "Mortimer, if you are as innocent as you claim to be then why are you running?" Felix asked. Mortimer swallowed. A sign of guiltiness. I looked back at his coven mates then knew not to charge. As I turned to the group Demetri let go of Mortimer's arm and continued the stare down with the other coven members. I reached out my hand and wiggled my fingers. "May I?" I say. By this time word has gotten out that the Volturi has a new member but it is very strict that no one knew my name so while on missions I use code names, a different one every time. Today, it was Cassie. Demetri picked it after I declared my hatred for names ending in 'ie' because it reminded me of a school girl. Mortimer took my hand, - maybe I took his I couldn't really tell - I quickly scrolled through his thoughts.

_I was in the heart of London rather, Mortimer_ _was. He walked through the crowded streets. The clouds parted slightly a ray of light shone on Mortimer. The boy next to him looked at him as he was turning a corner, "So long gay boy!" He yelled out to Mortimer. A few people glanced at Mortimer but said nothing. He panicked thinking that people would see him and get suspicious. The sunlight hadn't shown on all of his skin and it wasn't very direct so it wasn't bright at all only enough to sparkle. He flashed out of the streets and into an alley. Now that got some attention. "Where are you going mate?" A young man's posh voice called out to Mortimer. I could almost feel the nerves and adrenaline kicking in as Mortimer ran faster down the alley until he abruptly froze. "Safe." Mortimer breathed thankfully. That is, until a thin beam of light hit Mortimer square in his face. A woman whom was up in a building directly above him gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands._

I had seen enough. I dropped his hand. The woman standing across the way, that Demetri was keeping an eye on, yelled, "No! Don't touch him!" She charged. Demetri kept his cool,collected eyes on the woman. He didn't even flinch; He merely looked over to me and raised one eyebrow at me."Do I..?" I let my words trail into a question as the woman gained speed. "Only if necessary. But do not make it obvious. Just try t-" Demetri's sentence was cut short as the woman tackled him. Demetri collapsed to the ground, then quickly regained composure by lifting himself up. He brushed a single speck of dirt off of his cloak, and looked at the woman pityingly. "So sorry our meeting must be cut short." I turned to Mortimer who was still being held tightly by Felix. I place a hand on either side of his head and pulled. Its made a horrifying sound. Like glass being broken and metal being hit. Demetri was holding the woman as she protested, Felix busied himself starting a fire. The last member of the coven charged.

I deflected the last member. As he rushed into me, my pale arm flashed out, grabbing him. I pulled the fearful man close, and raised my lips to his ear. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that." I recognized the barely audible drag of Demetri's long cloak, and his head was off and gone before I could blink. Felix had by now finished the fire, and spent the next few minutes lugging dead bodies and hulking them into the flames.

Once we were done with that we watched the fire dwindle until it puffed out, careful not to stand too close."How was that?" I yelled. I loved this sorta thing. The boys stared at me. Felix looked like a proud older brother and Demetri had a look of confusion and annoyance. "I rocked!" I say. we started back to where was parked the Volturi car a few miles away. "You are pretty good, aren't you?" Demetri said. Before I had a real chance to answer Felix slung his arm around me in a brotherly manner and said, "Yeah, she was! Did you see he grab him? She was like : 'Oh don't mind me super badass vampire here. No big deal.'" I laughed. The rest of the Volturi called us the 'Diamond Trio'. Demetri and Felix took me under their wing when I first joined. Showed me that you could have fun while enforcing the laws. "So, _Carrie_" Felix started. He is the annoying one if you can't tell. "What are you going to do when we get back to the castle?" He opened the passenger side of the car forcing me to get in the back. No one drives Demetri's car besides Demetri. "Probably watch _Dracula _one and two, again."

I could see Demetri roll his eyes in the rear view mirror. I reach up and slapped him, is not like its going to make us run off the road. Felix snickered. "What was that for?" Demetri asked as I put on my seat belt. "Being an ass."

The most important thing you must understand about my new home in Volterra is : despite the fact that we are in Italy -or maybe because of it- they keep it very cold in here. Like I could take a pot of boiling water and pour it down the stairs and it would most likely freeze. Not that I have _ever_ considered such childish things.  
Walking down the hallway could count as inhumane torture in some places. Felix pushed open the doors and Aro, Marcus and Caius look at us. Demetri's arm rested around my shoulder like a best friend would if they were in a situation where it had to be known that 'Hey this is my best friend, back off! Get your own.' Felix strutted slightly ahead of us and Aro walked to meet him. "Was the Mission successful?" Aro asked a smile plastered on his face. Felix placed his hand in Aro's. Demetri removed his arm from me and went to stand next to Felix as Aro would want Demetri's perspective as well. Once the mind probing was over Aro turned to me, "How did the mission go for you dear?"

I took a step forward and addressed Aro, "It was… Eventful. They were not guilty as a whole but when justice was being served, sir, the other members attacked us. So we were forced to act in self defence." Aro nodded and waved us off. I walked back to my room. I had been moved as soon as I joined the Guard. My new room had pale blue walls, white doors and trim. while we were away on a mission a few months back I asked for carpet and so I got it. I leaned against the door and tried to stop my hands from shaking. Being an adrenaline junkie has some noticeable physical side effects. I counted up to seven as i breathed in and down from eleven as I breathed out. I did this for several minutes as I waited for my hands to stop shaking. When they did I picked up some clothes and took a shower. Black skinny jeans, black cloak, silver buttons, silver ring, the only color on me was red, my eyes. I fastened the dark Volturi cloak around my shoulders. Time for a night out…

There was a room in the cold castle where the members of the guard just congregated, no one knows why. The room was nothing special, in fact it was one of the most boring rooms in the castle. The room housed an old pool table, a rug that was curling around the corners, a fireplace that had a constant flame, and a set of matching leather chairs like you would see in 1930s ganster's home. I walked in and took my usual spot standing in front of the fire. Most of the guard was here. Felix was playing Jane in a game of pool. Demetri was in one of the leather chairs reading a book I had recommended to him. Heidi was talking to one of the other female guards about heels. "What are you doing Carrie?" Felix said while lining up his next shot. I flashed over and pushed him as he hit the ball, making him sink the eight ball. He groaned and pell a twenty out of his pocket and handed it to a smirking Jane. "Is anyone going out tonight?" I ask as I walk back to my spot. I see that Heidi is about to answer my question, "Heidi, no."

She closes her mouth and walks out of the room. Felix calls out to her, "Aw don't be like that." He trails her out. Jane shakes her head. "I will." She says to me. "Since we all knows what happens when Felix follows Heidi." She rolls her eyes. Jane starts out of the room. "Ten minutes!" I yell after her. I sit in the chair and wait for Jane to return. "Going out again, Diana?" Alec says walking into the room and taking a seat next to Demetri. Demetri raises his eyebrows but doesn't say anything. I tighten my jaw. "Yes I am."

"Did you ever think," Alec says. He stands so he looks down at me. "that the reason you go out so much is because you want to be noticed?"

I try to keep my breathing steady, I step toward him. "Did you ever think that the reason that you act out is because under all of that masculine outer shell is just a scared little girl banging on her closet door desperately trying to get out?" I smirk. Alec grabs me by the shirt collar and pushes me against the wall. "If Aro didn't want you alive I would have ripped you to shreds my now!" He grows. My heart is racing I know he can hear it. But hey I love a good rush.

"I'd like to see you try." I calmly say. Alec is about to say something back when he thinks better of it. "Alec," Jane puts a hand on his shoulder. He looks over at her. She shakes her head. Alec lets me go and storms out of the room his cloak flapping behind him making him look like a frustrated batman. "Are you ready?" Jane asks me. I nod not able to speak. Alec was really close to me. I'm not a personal space freak but, being that close to someone has to be at least frowned upon in some societies.

Jane has lived in Volterra longer than me so she showed me where to go. "What do you want to do?" Jane asks taking her hood down. We no longer need them since the sun has set. "Anything." I say also taking my hood down.

We sat outside of a coffee shop and just talked. I drank coffee and she listened. I thought that even though I do dislike her brother I can still be friends with her. "So, Diana." She said pushing the drink she had ordered herself to me. "What was your life like before you...Left?" I took a sip of the cool drink. "Um, just normal stuff I guess." I started. "I went to school, graduated early. Started college and finished. Moved… Twice. There were lots of good things in my life sure but, uh, you know the negative kinda stick out more." She nodded, silently urging me to continue. "I had a boyfriend, I ended it. He was part of the pack."

"What was his name?" She said.

"Rory. He was nice. He always opened the door for me, told me I was beautiful, the things that any class act human would do. One day I was walking with him. Now, don't get me wrong I liked him. _A lot. _I realised that one day he could meet a new girl and she could be his imprint." I sipped my coffee. I felt like a smoker taking a drag off a cigarette. "Imprints, Jane, are your soul mate. It is supposed to be very rare but, it's been happening a lot more often and he hadn't imprinted on me so I knew that his girl was still out there" Another sip. "So, I let him go. He asked me why, I told him. He disagreed and said that he didn't need to be imprinted on me because he loved me enough that even if he had an imprint he would turn her away for me. I told him that it wouldn't be fair for both of them if I was selfish. I didn't talk to him for a long time. I heard from my sister that he did find his imprint. And that they were engaged." Sip.

"Then I got an invite to the wedding. The whole tribe did. I went out of courtesy. About an hour before the whole sha-bang Is supposed to go down Rory disappears. So we all go looking for him, we find him in a bathroom stall having sex with some chick. Turns out that he lied to his family, the girl he was getting married too wasn't his imprint, the chick he was doing it doggie style with was! He was basically laughed out of the pack. His actual imprint was horrifying. She never bathes. She only eats things grown locally and she doesn't shave. I feel bad for the guy."

That's how me and Jane spend the night until the shop closes. Swapping stories and cracking jokes. Some of the highlight were:

_Caius's flamboyant period around the 1700s - Jane via Felix. _

_Pad ass Betty. A girl wanted to impress Emmett so bad that she just end out of gum class with a pad stuck to her butt. - me via Emmett _

_And  
_

_What really happened to Julia Dillards. A child star got changed into an immortal child. - Jane via Jane _

Around midnight we started our way back to the castle. "I actually had a good time." Jane said slipping her hood up. I nodded my head and fastened my cloak around my shoulders. "It was fun to have some to talk to. Last time I went out, I was with Heidi… You can kinda tell what my opinion was on that." Jane chuckled and opened the door. She said that she had some things to attend to and left in the opposite direction as I was going. The front room of the castle is pleasant. It looks like any kind of office lobby. Freya, the new secretary sat in her desk. Even though it was well past the hours of a normal secretary she had a twenty-four hour job, vampire business had no set hours. Any time any one came in the office she stood and greeted them, especially if she knew of their immortal status. "Ciao, !" She said cheerfully. I nodded and she continued to talk even though it was obvious I was going to the lower levels. I ignored her and stepped into the elevator. The walls were Mint green with lighter unearthly tones running through them. The music that flowed out softly was opera, it was in italian so i could only translate bits and pieces.

The doors slid open and i walked down another long corridor, twisting and turning as to avoid walking directly into the throne room. I step into my room and sling off my cloak. I take off a shoe, grab a baggie shirt, take off the other shoe, grab pants,take off my socks, plug in my lamp, and dress in tomorrows clothes. I flop down on the bed. There's a knock at the door. I don't even open my eyes, "Go away! You're a vampire, it can wait until tomorrow."

Whom ever it was left, i could tell by their patting foot steps. I cocooned myself in a tangle of sheets and blankets and slept.

_ I awoke in a dark field, the wind playfully tugging at my hair. Water glistened in a nearby river, and the moon stood out prominently on a dark blue canvas scattered with stars. In my peripheral vision, I see a girl with her thin back to me. She's hunched over something, her long dark hair cascading past a black clad shoulder. "Hey, where the hell am I?" I called out harshly to her, blinking nervously in the unfamiliar scenery. "Ah, young Diana. Always was a rude one, you are." A voice aged with time and wisdom answers my curiosity. "Who are you?"I stammered nervously, surprised by the familiarity of the velvety call. "Call me Desired. I'm the you you want to be, the inner you." She turned, and I got a glimpse of loveliness. Her pale face was radiant, and her ruby red eyes glinted with what seemed mischief and excitement. Almost immediately, I want to be her. I want her lifestyle, her looks. Her promised joy. "How do I...?" Desired chuckles "Become me? Its quite simple really. Diana, you're going about this the wrong way. Rudeness won't get you anywhere. Try being kind for once. You'll be surprised at the results." I beamed at her, and gave her a quick hug. Almost instantaneously, I felt a sharp pain shoot into my abdomen. I collapse to the ground, and look weakly at Desired. The silvery sparkle of a knife hide between two carefully clasped palms. Desired smiled as red hot pain burned in me. It was like a hatchet was cutting through every hot nerve. Desired reached her lips to my ear, and only spoke a sentence before I was flooded into darkness.  
"Kill the you you don't like."_

My breath caught in my throat I began to cough. I tried to but I couldn't catch my breath. A worried Demetri bust through the door. "What happened?" He demanded. My hands rushed to my side where she had stabbed me. Nothing was there. I rested my head in my hands while I caught my breath. "Diana," Demetri said more calmly. "I..Desired..Hurt.." I mumbled crazily, running my fingers through my knotted hair. Demetri sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. "It was only a dream." He said. I only then realised that I was crying. "What is going on?" Someone asked from the door. Demetri spoke for me because he knew that at the moment I wasn't up for meaningless banter with Alec. "She's fine, Alec. Go." He waved Alec off and I wiped the tear trails from my face. "Aro's called a meeting when you awake. I'll let you get ready." He left the room closing the door behind him. I stood my legs shaking from the shock. I already had presentable enough clothes on. A baggie fading t-shirt and boot cut jeans that I had to pull up it I walked in them. I picked up a silver belt and pulled it tight through the belt loops. Tied my knotted hair in to a ponytail and slid my cloak over my shoulders. I made the short trip to the throne room. The other members of the guard were lined up shoulder to shoulder, I knew this meant that we had a mission to attend to. I took my place between Felix and Demetri. Felix looked at me and mouthed 'You okay?' I nod, then Aro starts to speak. "I have a mission for a select few of you. It will require certain talents." Aro scanned the crowd. "Jane, Felix, Demetri." He said point at them as they said their name. "I need you to go to America." The members of the guard that didn't get pick dispersed. Some went to the room some went back to their post and other started talking amongst themselves. I walked back to my room shocked. Aro had sent Jane instead of me. Felix, Demetri, and I work flawlessly together. What has gotten in to him?

"Are you going to be okay?" Felix asked as they stood by the black car. I nod, " I'm a big girl. I tie my own shoes and everything." He chuckles and Get into the passenger side. I watch them drive off a smug voice comes from the behind me. "Looks like it's just you and me now."

I turn and cross my arms. Alec is leaning up against the wall, his signature smirk plastered across his face. He had on a black button up with a white tie that was slightly to the side. He looked...Good.I raise my eyebrows, and prepare to make some sarcastic remark when I recall Desired, and her words. Kindness will help. I smile awkwardly, and nod "Hi Alec."

"What, no sarcasm? No anger, or irritation?" He said looking genuinely shocked. I took a deep breath, I felt like i was going to be sick. "Not at the moment." I say. I start toward the door, which he happens to be blocking. He lets me pass but fallows me. "Are you sick?" He asks. I raise my eyebrows and shake my head walking to the records room. Its a good ways away. Alec steps out in front of me making me stop. "Diana." He says. "Alec." I mock. I could see the stairs leading to the records room, if I could just- "I'm sorry"

If I was holding something I would have dropped it. If I was drinking something I would have done a spit take. My eyes grow wide, I must have misheard. "What?" I say barely able to speak from shock. "I am sorry, Diana." He says slowly. I bite my lip and my hands start to shake, a small blush rushing to my cheeks as if it would transport me out of this awkward situation. A ghost of a smile starts to appear on Alec's face. He's playing me. I should've known. "Yeah right." I jeer and push past him. He stops me at the door, "Diana," I try to open the doors. "Diana." I make another grab for the door handle. "Diana!" Alec yells. "What?" I shout back. "It seems as if you are going to be here for a while, and I don't like unnecessary conflict-" I roll my eyes and open the doors, Alec follows. "Hey!" He calls to me. I turn on my heel and face him. "I'm listening." I say. I cross my arms again.

"I just… I don't like unnecessary conflict, so I am _trying_ to make amends." He said it smooth. Like a morning fog appearing. "Diana," I like the way he says my name… Wait what? "I'm sorry." Alec sounds sincere. Jane probably told him to do this. " Okay." I say and pick up the book I had been reading through before the mission. "Okay?" He said astonished. "Okay." I say back taking my seat. "I apologise for being a total dick and all you say is 'Okay'." He says standing across the table from me. "No, 'I forgive you, Alec' or 'I'm sorry too.' Just okay. Just fucking okay." He yells frustrated. Maybe Jane didn't put him up to this… "What do you want me to say Alec?" I stand while I speak, the book forgotten on the table.

"I just gave you two very good things to say, I want to be respected and treated as an equal. " Alec slams his fists on the table making the table shake. "I want you to realise that you and I are on level ground. We have to at least be civil to each other!" He walks over to my side of the table. Not even a foot away from me. "Diana, can you give me that?" He said quietly. Now, I can't really tell what happened next. It still kinda fuzzy. I dont know if it was him or me but,... Suddenly, Alec's lips were on mine. And then they weren't. Now, I was on a buzz from either the kiss or the adrenalin, I don't know but, I grabbed his tie. And I kissed him.


End file.
